futurefandomcom-20200229-history
45th-50th Presidents of the United States (Nkechinyer)
45th US President - Hillary Clinton (D-Illinois) 2016 US Presidential Election The 2016 US Presidential Election was one of the Most Chaotic in History. A Total of Four Candidates received Electoral Votes for the first time in US History. The 4 candidates to receive Electoral votes are Hillary Clinton (D- Arkansas), Ted Cruz (R- Texas), Donald Trump (I- New York), and Mimi Soltysik (S- Pennsylvania). Clinton received 273 votes, which was enough to win the US Presidential Election. Despite most states leaning Republican, the Republican National Committee Took Texas Senator Ted Cruz ''over New York Buisnessman ''Donald Trump. Trump, who was mad at the Republican Party for not picking him, runs as a Third Party Candidate. Polls during the Presidential Bids remained nearly equal between Cruz and Trump nearly the whole way, all the way until Election Night. When Election Night came, Cruz narrowly edged out Trump for 2nd place by 9 electoral votes, with 135. Trump had 126 electoral votes, and a 3rd place finish. Mimi Soltysik, the Co-Chairman of the Socialist Party, became the first Non-Independent 3rd party candidate to ever win electoral votes, winning the electoral votes of Vermont and 1 vote from Nebraska. Ted Cruz's running mate was Kentucky Senator Rand Paul, New York Businessman Donald Trump picked California Actor Charlie Sheen as his running mate. Socialist Party Co-Chairman Mimi Soltysik picked Wisconsin's Angela Walker as his Running Mate. The winning Candidate, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, picked Her Husband, 42nd President of the United States, Bill Clinton, as her Vice President. Bill Clinton became the first person to ever hold the title of President, Vice President, and First Husband in his lifetime. Bill Clinton also became the first person to have the title of First Husband, due to Hillary Clinton becoming the first Female US President. First Weeks as President Hillary Rodham Clinton was sworn in as the 45th President of the United States at Noon of Friday, January 20, 2017. Her first weeks as president passed several laws, including a renewal of Obamacare and re-initiation of the Patriot Act. Hillary Promises not to change much from Obama's term as President. Assassination President Hillary Clinton was killed in a ISIS inspired attack by Husain Sultan, a Iraqi Immigrant to the US. He was criminally charged and was given the death penalty. Hillary Clinton's Vice President, Bill Clinton, becomes president, setting numerous records in the field of the presidency. Bill Clinton became the 2nd president to ever serve Non-Consecutively, the only president since 1945 to serve for more than 8 years, and became the 3rd oldest guy to ever be sworn in as US President. 46th US President- Bill Clinton (D-Arkansas) Sworn in William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton was sworn into office as the 46th President of the United States at 1:00 PM on February 8, 2017. This swearing in made Bill Clinton the 2nd ever President to serve 2 Non-Consecutive Terms. Early Executive Orders and Laws The first move Clinton made was to close schools for the day, as the Death of a US President in Office Warranted it. He renewed several Tax Breaks from Previous administrations, and Finally, in May 2017, Clinton passed the Gun Acts, which increased security and public and private events, in a attempt to prevent similar events from occurring again. War with ISIS in Iraq In Late 2017, Congress approved Bill Clinton's proposal to declare war on ISIS, which was announced by Speaker of the House Paul Ryan on the date of September 17, 2017. Military Forces were immediately deployed into Iraq and airstrikes began over ISIS controlled areas of Iraq. Early in the war, The US was low on manpower for the war, and even with NATO helping to fight against ISIS, they could not defeat ISIS. Clinton, despite highly despising Military Drawings, supported the movement to do a Military Drawing, and was issued as a executive order in January 2018. People could not believe how far Clinton passed the line. Impeachment attempt In March 2018, Congress attempted to impeach Bill Clinton with a bill in Congress. The Republican controlled Congress voted on the Bill, But the Newly founded Socialist Party, behind Vermont Senator Mimi Soltysik, were able to stop a Clinton impeachment, by a small margin of votes. Clinton was not impeached, as the Republicans suffered a Major Defeat in Congress, by a vote of 53 to 47. War with ISIS in Iraq (Continued) A successful Military Draft technique from Clinton ultimately won a war against ISIS, but troops and advisers were sent to help establish a fair, equal Iraqi government. Clinton also passed a bill that would leave troops stationed in Iraq through 2025. Remainder of Clinton Presidency The Clinton presidency then grew increasingly quiet in 2019, as most of the big events from Clinton's presidency were over. Clinton had a peaceful 2nd half of his term filling in for his wife. During the 2020 Presidential Campaign, Clinton threw his support towards his Vice President, Former Minnesota Senator Al Franken for the 2020 Democratic Nominee. 47th US President- Jeb Bush (R- Florida) 2020 Election The 2020 Presidential Election was still chaotic, not as Chaotic as the 2016 Election, but still chaotic. The Nominees were Minnesota Senator Al Franken, Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders, and Former Florida Governor Jeb Bush. Bernie Sanders ran with Socialist Party Co-Chairman Mimi Soltysik for the presidency. Al Franken picked Texas Governor Joaquin Castro as his vice President, while Florida Governor Jeb Bush went with North Carolina Governor Pat McCrory. On Election night, Bernie Sanders won 32 Electoral Votes, Minnesota Senator Al Franken had 232, and Jeb Bush stole the presidency with 272 Electoral Votes. Sworn in John Ellis "Jeb" Bush was sworn into office at Noon Eastern Time on January 20, 2021. Early Law Passages Early on in Bush's presidency, not many laws could pass due to a Democratic controlled Congress. Jeb Bush vetoed a bill that keep troops in Iraq from the war against the Terrorist organization ISIS, but the Democrats were able to successfully overrule Bush's veto. Jeb Bush also holds the record for most bills vetoed, Jeb Bush vetoed 11 Bills throughout his 4 year term. 6 of his vetoes were overruled by the Democrat controlled Congress, also a record. As the Republican Party became increasingly divided between the Tea Party and Conservatives, Jeb ran for re-election in 2024 with Pat McCrory, but lost the re-election bid mainly due to a divided Republican Party. 48th US President- Joaquin Castro (D-Texas) 2024 Election The 2024 Election was another crazy election, and the recent division of the Republican Party into the Tea Party and Conservative Parties. The Incumbent, Former Florida Governor Jeb Bush ran for Re-Election as a member of the Conservative Party, with Vice President, former North Carolina Governor Pat McCrory. The recently created Tea party's Presidential Nominee was Illinois Senator Adam Kinzinger who ran for president with Kentucky Senator Thomas Massie. Finally, The Democratic Nominee was Texas Governor Joaquin Castro, who ran with Massachusetts Governor and Grandson of the 35th President, Joe Kennedy. Pre-Election Polls showed Joaquin Castro with a massive advantage over Kinzinger and Bush, and it showed on Election Night, with a Candidate racking up over 300 electoral votes for the first time since the 2012 Presidential Election. Joaquin Castro locked up a massive 373 electoral votes, Nearly 3 times that of Second Place Finisher Jeb Bush, who had 110. Illinois Senator Adam Kinzinger finished in 3rd place with 94 electoral votes. Category:Outdated Articles Category:List of Presidents of the United States